Talk:UNSC Infinity
is it me or does this look like a hybrid between a unsc ship and a covenant ship witch makes sense since its the end of the war and the covenant whould help the unsc to make better ships ^reply to that Untitled I KNOW RIGHT. Since the description on the image at Halofest said 'experimental technology' i was thinking along the lines of maybe a covenant slipspace device planted in a UNSC ship with UNSC grade comm networks? Because we know the UNSC had better comm technology, ever since Halo 1 where cortana said the Covenant were braodcasting battle data on unencrypted channels. GEEZ CANT HOLIDAY 2012 COME FASTER BTW who wrote that^? Yugadino93 05:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) But well I guess that this means we'll be able to see atleast some greens in Halo 4 :D Yugadino93 05:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ^reply to that i wrote that sorry forgot to signRaggedcozy 14:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) In responce to the above comments, after reading some of the soon to be released Halo: Glasslands I can tell you that the Covenant (or whats left of it) are certainly not helping Humanity in any way, shape or form. And as for the assumption that covenant comunications technology is less advanced than that of the UNSC, I'm afraid you are wrong, just because they didn't encrypt thier messages doesn't mean that they couldn't, although we don't know how advanced it is I think it is safer to assume, that it is more advanced than the UNSC's simply because they most likly reverse engineered it from forerunner technology. Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 05:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It appears that there are actually three starships on the picture True enough, but nothing's for sure, really. until Holiday 2012, all we know, will be all we know. Speculation Yugadino93 07:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have just remade the infinity as a 3 model (http://sketchup.google.com/3dwarehouse/details?mid=4a4cd81232167601b5666ac9dae008e8&prevstart=0) and i did calculations on th size of the infinity, assuming the frigate looking ship beside the infinity is roughly te same size as a normal frigate, then the numbers say that the UNSC Infinity is 3.5 km in length, largest ship in the unsc. second only by the unsc carrier at 3 km in length, then the spirit of fire a 2.5 km. The Grave Mind The Consumer of Worlds 00:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::that makes the bridge of Infinity ''is as 300 meters wide which is just impossible, irrational and out of shipbuilding logic. Dainer 21:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The Infinity was built using reverse engineered Forerunner technology captured from the shield world Onyx. ~~Fightar~~ MAC Can anyone give any opinions about weaponary, if it does have a MAC then it would probably be between a super and normal MAC in power and possibly fire multiple shots per charge otherwise it could use plasma torpedoes or the beam weapons on fore-runner ships or somthing completely different :It might have two MACs and other standard weaponry. UNSC isn't so advanced to use plasma torpedoes, beam wepons. must be something with the ship, like the Forerunner slipspace drive or shield Dainermall 20:06, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, near the end of Glasslands, it talks about Infinity using forerunner technology found from shield installation trevalyn to help build it, so it might have some new weapon similar to plasma torpedos but we won't know until the sequel to glasslands or halo 4 come out.User: Funnyrabbit :: the ship is bigger than a UNSC suppercarrier so any coil gun on this thing would be larger than any mac platform i know of. Also since this ship uses forerunner tech i would expect large energy weapons considering tht covenant ships use energy weapons and those ships are based off forerunner tech aswell.FalseBanana 18:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually in the Commissioning Experience video it's revealed that the Infinity was repurposed from a military role and commissioned not to wage war but peacfully advance mankind through exploration of other solar systems which infers that it could be only lightly or entirely unarmed aside from the crew and it's large complement of equipment.宮本西郷(Sai-kun) (talk) 01:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That does not rule out the possibility that she does have at least one MAC on her. In fact, because of her original purpose of helping turn the tide of the war, I think it is safe to say that there is still at least one MAC left. It is doubtful the Navy would disarm it's most advanced vessel, especially in the 2550's. :: ::Oh, no, I agree with ya. I'm just pointing out the possibility that she may be lightly (un)armed to help enforce that humanity is opting for peace instead of embroiling the galaxy in another conflict like the remnant of the Covenant and the rebelious Sangheili religious zealots that are trying to undermine the peace efforts the Arbiter is negotiating with Earth. ''Because there's still so much conflict, I agree it would be foolish to leave the pride of the UNSC's fleet entirely unarmed. But with all the Forerunner tech that was put in her, plus God only knows what they found in Trevelyan, who knows what there could be in terms of defense? Hell, she's big enough so she might even be sporting a modified Super MAC. That's one big stick! (Nice nameplate btw) 宮本西郷(Sai-kun) (talk) 04:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) The Infinity is equipped with four class 8 MACs. It's unclear if they are the triple fire models used on the PIllar of Autumn. ~~Fightar~~ Hey, i was quite disappointed with the MAC cannons its asif its a cheap nock off of a covenant glassing beam am i the only one who thinks that? FABER (talk) 23:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Length The length of the Infinity seems to be in question, though 343 has stated numerous time that the vessle is 3.5 Kilometers 'length, however in the recent video shown at E3 the unknown Admiral stated miles. If the Infinity really is 3.5 miles in length then it would make it a staggering 5.6 km long, that is on par with an assault carrier, thus I believe we should ignore the Admiral's statement and revert the change back to 3.5 Kilometers. Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 03:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Covenant Do you think that their are any elites or other covenant forces on the Infinity or just humans SPARTAN-157 23:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Er, didn't the Sangheili get evicted from the Covenant? And why would they or the Covenant be stationed on the ''Infinity, anyway? I'm guessing it's an all-human crew.-- 'Forerun'' ' 00:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::It's 100% Human. Despite the Sangheili having an alliance with the Humans, ties between the two races where falling apart, as shown in Halo: Glasslands. It is likely by the time Halo 4 takes place, all alliances have broken apart, and the Sangheili are either in civil war, or engaged in war once again with Humans. 00:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I think that the elites in halo 4 are covenant pirates- elites who ignore everything in search of treasure and artefacts other than that and a possible civil war as technocide said, I don't think the elites and other covenant will have a major role in the game, appearing as a secondary enemy like the flood in the trilogy User:Unknown soldier 96 Other References/Humour/Misc/Whatever I found it funny that "Galaxina is the commander of the human ship Infinity" as seen in the trailer of this probably very bad movie. (Galaxina amazon trailer link ). Generous Bias (talk) 03:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Generous Bias Purpose I know they said it was a ship to look for new planets, but does anyone else think it may have another purpose. If it is an expeditionary ship why does it have Spartan-IV's, a crew of 17,000 and lots of military equipment. I think some secret ONI stuff is also going on.DeadRise17 (talk) 22:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Her (ships are always ladies for some reason) original purpose was to open a can of whoop-ass upon the Covenant when they attacked Earth but the war ended before this could happen. And it simply does not make sense, at least to me, to take the most advanced ship in the Navy and strip her of all armaments, especially when only five years have passed since the end of a 27-year long war of extermination. If anything, I would put on more guns just in case. : After it's purpose was changed, would the UNSC remove most of the Military equipment and put it towards another purpose. I doubt it would need 17,000 of the UNSC's "best and brightest" and SPARTAN-IV's on a planetary scouting mission SHADYx SHADOWS (talk) 00:55, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Its obviously 'a ship of peace', they just forgot to mention 'making' between 'of' and 'peace'. Its mission is clearly ment to stomp out anyone who doesn't agree with the UNSCs ways. --Guruson (talk) 11:10, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Or, more likely in my opinion, the message ''Infinity is meant to convey is a simple, "Don't fuck with us." Shields? Where is the source that states explicitly that the Infinity has shields? If there isn't one then the "advanced shielding" in the info box needs to be replaced by none. Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 00:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I stand corrected, as shown in the spartan ops trailer, Infinity does have shields after all :D Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 18:49, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Halcyon-class or Marathon-class cruiser escorts? In the Trivia section it mentions that the Infinity is being escorted by dozens of Halcyon-class light cruisers. Wouldn't by this point post-war, with the Halcyon-class being outdated, these be Marathon-class heavy cruisers? I couldn't see the ships very clearly in the Forward Unto Dawn episode and didn't just want to change it. Silenthunter850 (talk) 23:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) They are Halcyon class. They are outdated and considered to be a bit of a joke as a fighting ships but after the success of the Pillar of Autumn (was able to cripple 4 out me 12 Covenant ships on its own), and the horrible shortage of ships following the war, I imagine the Halcyon class would be recommissioned and refitted with the PoA's modifications which included a super efficient triple redundant fusion reactor and a triple fire MAC. The Halcyon class ship's main advantage is that they're virtually indestructible due to their honey comb internal design. ~~Fightar~~ It has now been stated that these ships are Autumn class shops a highly modified Pillar of autumn 17:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes they are Autumn-class heavy cruisers not Halcyon-class light cruisers. Basicly the Pillar of Autumn when heavily upgraded proved to be a great effective ship with a very durable structure. The Marathon class cruisers were better than standard Halcyons, but lacked the durabilty and would be knocked out after very few hits. So the UNSC decided to produce a new heavy cruiser based upon the Halcyon class hull. I believe its probable that they used old decommissioned Halcyon hulls they had lying around and completely refitted them until consided a new class (such as sometimes happens in real life in navies). VARGR (talk) 18:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC) UNSC Army and Air Force are on Infinity. The Army and Air Force are also on Infinity and it is stated during the Land Grab mission in Spartan Ops where you are part of a joint operation where Infinity deploys all the units. So I added them in the passengers section.Bugkill (talk) 05:17, November 8, 2012 (UTC) How??? I'm trying to figure this out. How did the UNSC Infinity make its way out to the Forward Unto Dawn? The latter's location is outside the galaxy so wouldn't it take more than 4 years for the Infinity to make it out there?-Jet- (talk) 09:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I like how awesome they made Infinity with its size and firepower, but there are just some things I have a hard time accepting. For instance: how can it hold 10 Frigates and still have room for all the other massive things it holds? The ship is only about 5.7 km long, and each Frigate is at least 478m in length. Granted they drop vertically; however, 10 is still a bit over reaching considering all else that has to fit. Captain Carson Beck (talk) 06:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Edit: sorry, I'll take my Answer to a new slot... Dr. Halsey In the video for week 3 of spartan ops Dr. Halsey stated she "built" the ship. She also commented on the engines being Forerunner in orgin, and that the rest was human. Another thing, dont get how she built it... Wasnt she imprisoned at the time of its building? 00:44, November 27, 2012 (UTC)SHADYx SHADOWS (talk) Links Why are there seven thousand links to Requiem in the first two paragraphs alone? That's pretty redundant. We don't need seven links per sentence. ~Julia Grauder When i first created this page Yknow, when i first created the article UNSC Infinity like a couple weeks or so after Halo 4 was announced, i thought it was just gonna be some random ship that wouldnt even be mentioned more than twice. But damn man, have I been suprised. Really cant believe I hold the title of being the first person to create this page hahahaha Yugadino93 (talk) 11:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Just going out to ask here, "Where did the Infinity get built and launched?", "When did the Infinity get finished?" "When did the Infinity get launched?", "How did SPARTAN IV's register for boarding?", "Could SPARTAN IVs board inbetween 2553 and 2556?". Energy Projectors? In the Trivia section of the article it was placed that the Infinity may have had two energy projectors. As far as I know there is nothing to support this and I feel it should be removed. OPERATION: RHODODENDRON 17:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :I think it based off of the image of the Infinity firing its main guns at the Didact's ship. They appear as beams of silver light and really don't look like the MAC's that the Inifinty was reported to have.Dfer131 (talk) 21:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::There IS evidence. I noticed that, when she 'punched a hole through that hull plating', it does in NO POSSIBLE WAY resemble MAC rounds. MAC shots are shorter. What it fires, takes longer and is more similar to the Covenants Energy Projector(see Halo 3 era Glassing of Voi remains by Covenant Separatists). No way those are MAC rounds.--Guruson (talk) 11:00, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Or there were some artistic liberties taken with that shot. But all the information we have says nothing about energy projectors. Nukes? Has anyone else noticed Infinity doesn't have any nuclear weapons? Well, why doesn't it? KaneXX12 (talk) 06:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC)KaneXX12 Maybe because Nukes are in the Halo Universe, over 500 F*CKIN'YEARS OLD?! --Guruson (talk) 11:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Jonathon Lowell Jonathon Lowell is the Master CHEF, not Chief. Read the briefing packet closely, you will see that it distinctly says Master Chef. 00:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Whut? In Spartan Ops Episode One's cinematic, the Infinity is seen plowing through a CSO-Class Supercarrier. Considering the covenant ship is more than five times its size, this scene seems utterly ridiculous. Anyone want to clarify? Sesa 'Vadam (talk) 01:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I think that's a CCS battlecruiser looking how it's about twice the width of the Infinity. Also there is a youtube video that as a 30+comment with the same misconception... Ramming a CSO isn't doable even with advanced shield anyway, just for its size 18:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sesa, the ship Infinity rammed didn't even ''look''' like a . : :It said on the page that it rammed said CSO-Class, which was my point. I thought someone should "clarify" whether that was a correct statement. Sesa 'Vadam (talk) 22:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :How can it be just a CCS? It dwarfs the other capital ships and is definately closer to an assault carrier in terms of size, although it looks more like a CCS... Based on what I've seen I'd estimate it's lengh at about 10,000 feet after comparisons with the infinity. The other CSS looking ships seem a little small compared to the infinity- but they are almost as long as the infinity is wide, which is decently consistent at least with the description of CCS- U321, though not the Halopedia's entry for CCS ships in general. :Quite frankly, I don't think 343 really cares about being EXACT (or even close something) when it comes down to cutscenes. And we know that the artwork in halo 4 is particularly inconsistent with the previous stuff (for example, intro movie showing the original spartans, all in halo 4 style mkv6) : All we really know is it's a pretty massive ship that easily dwarfs a CSS. Clearly the intent was to show a covenant fleet with a massive flagship that in previous games would be fairly intimidating but instead it gets plowed into by the Infinity just to establish the strength and power of the UNSC's biggest toy. I'd call it a careless depiction of an assault carrier before I'd try to fit it into any other existing class. Just like a bunch of spartans in MKVI were supposed to represent the original spartans- I'm going to say this massive looking ship is representing the typical flag ship, which until we've been told more seems to be an Assault Carrier. Hopefully it will eventually be explained as a new class of capital ship. For accuracy, the wiki should probably call it "A massive unknown covenant capital ship" or something simular. :04:21, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Bill (maybe I signed this wrong, first time posting) ::The smaller ''CCS-style ships are . A is twice as long as Infinity is wide. By my observations, this is also true of the ramming victim. And the prologue of Halo 4 is mainly to help bring people new to the Halo series up to speed, so a sense of continuity between what's shown then and what's seen in the rest of the game does not hurt. And why would you put a model in a game that would be used only one time, ever, in the whole game? ::The infinity's width takes up only the "head/neck" area of the vessel in question, which compared to ratios on CCS is roughly 1/4rth ( a third at most) the length of a ship ::As far as models that are only seen one time ever in the whole game- that's kind of the point. They didn't bother making an assault carrier model for just one cutscene, instead they just enlarged the CSS. ::Having said that, the smaller covie ships shown definately are too small to be CCS ships now that you mention it.. But the CRS ships are kind of questionable as to how valid they are.. Supposedly 1/3rd the size of a corvette and only mentioned in one book? The size alone makes the logic of it pretty difficult to accept. ::so while I feel the scale doesn't work either way, it really comes down to what you think the intent of the cutscene was- to show the pride and jewel of the UNSC navy smashing just another covie cruiser? or decimating a flagship and demonstrating the said advances about humans no longer being in fear blah blah blah. And that's a debate we'll never agree on I'm certain. Interesting either way though :: 02:23, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Bill Its going to be interesting to see what happens next to this thing in season 2 of Spartan Ops... EliteRacing343 (talk) 17:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Its called a RCS-class Armored Cruiser. Page is on this wiki. Twice the size, twice the armor, still shaped like a CSS-class Cruiser though. Halo encyclopedia's version Since I heard about the Infinity I was fascinated with it whether it be pictures or articles. And latly i have been reading the halo encyclopedia. Version of the UNSC Infinity and while theyre both similar i cant help but notice that halo encyclopedia's version is better in nearly all ways with more information, pictures and details. Its just me saying but would it not be good if we could follow halo encyclopedia's example and format it the same. FABER (talk) 17:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I hope it is clear, it's 4:29am here and I can't argue :D Reply to Captain Carson Becks' "How??" It is possible Just look at this, the Charon Class being the Frigate Class the Infinity transports: What do you say about that? 5x5? You could make it even 3 rows of 3 and one in another slot and I know there would be enough space :) Edit: Here we can see the 2x5 Docking bays clearly in the underbelly of the Infinity: Edit: Here we can see it even better, thanks to a Render User:Haloprov uploaded. - Cpt Lasky out. \\ Secure FLEETCOM Uplink // Leave a message in my Diary (Talk Page) Original posting: 02:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Update: 09:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC)